


Sign of the Times

by complexQuanta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexQuanta/pseuds/complexQuanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fated couples never meet; but in a dream bubble it's never too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of the Times

There is a strange gleam in her eye when they meet. She extends a bony, tissue-thin hand, blue veins clearly visible. Does her kind all have skin so strange, flesh so frail? Is she sick, old, young? Would her wrinkles be smoothed by time or sleep or proper feeding?

There is an unmistakable joy in her eyes. She is still holding her hand in the air, a ritual unfinished. She says what must be her name, and twitches the hand around a bit, expectantly.

He returns to himself, to this strange moment, this meeting of cultures. He reaches forward, tentatively clasps both of his hands around her single outstretched palm, and

BZZZ! He jerks backwards in pain. Another highblood, hurting him for her own amusement. He had thought that here, finally, he would be away from that. But he was foolish. The pain in his wrists had faded, but the marks would never let him hide his mutation again.

She laughs, but she does not strike him, or point, or walk away. She seems almost kind. He stares at her, hurt, bewildered, confused, and her laughter only deepens, becomes more joyous. But...it's not that she is not laughing _at_ him -- she _is_ laughing at him, has been since the buzzer. But she is laughing with him too. She laughs with him and at him, and without knowing quite why, he is laughing too.

She doesn't even seem to understand why he would be ashamed of himself, and that touches him more than anything.


End file.
